


the littlest things

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi notices many things about Midorima. Some, he does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the littlest things

Those fourteen things Akashi noticed about Midorima

 

1\. His hair

 

It was impossible, of course, not to notice his green hair.

 

2\. His eyes

 

And his green eyes, donned with long lashes even for a boy.

 

3\. His hands

 

And those hands with their long slender fingers. Notably, his left hand was taped.

 

4\. His legs

 

He has quite a long, toned pair of legs that were always exposed when he’s wearing the basketball uniform.

 

5\. His height

 

He was taller than him by over a foot, he noticed, when they happened to stand side by side. And surely he’d grow much more. They were at that age, after all.

 

6\. His voice

 

“Midorima Shintarou.” His voice was quite squeaky, alternating from the deep resounding voice of adolescence to the high pitched one of his childhood. It may have also been due to the fact that he’s flustered with everyone looking expectantly at him. “I’d like to be a shooting guard.”

 

7\. His obsession with horoscope

 

The first day, he had a phone book. At the try-outs, he had a pinwheel. At their first practice, a bright red throw pillow. Everybody else noticed this, of course. It’s just difficult to ignore it especially that one time he came to practice with a big cat porcelain on tow.

 

8\. His habit with the glasses and the shoes

 

“Does it always have to be on the right?” he asked him one afternoon. Practice has just ended and they were changing in the locker room.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Adjusting your glasses, you only use your right hand . Tying your shoelace, you always start on the right. But you’re left-handed. It’s bothering me.”

 

“You noticed?”

 

9\. The frog

 

“That’s the fifth time you brought that same frog to school, Midorima.”

 

“Kerosuke.”

 

“What?”

 

“The frog has a name. It’s Kerosuke.”

 

“Oh. So, him again?”

 

“I wasn’t able to get today’s lucky item. Kerosuke’s like my back-up. I’m not assured 100% that fate will oversee this, but so far, he’s never failed me.”

 

“I see,” he nodded.

 

10\. The red bean drink

 

“I’m buying drinks for everyone. What would you like?” Momoi volunteered. They were outside the school gym, resting for a few minutes from the weekend training.

 

“Two Pocari’s, right, Tetsu?”

 

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

 

“Kicchan?”

 

“I’ll have Gatorade.”

 

“Momo-chin, could you buy me candy, too?”

 

“M-hm. Akashi-kun?”

 

“Water will do, Momoi.”

 

“Eh, where’s Midorin?,” she looked around, seeing none of their shooting guard, “What do I buy for him?”

 

“Red bean soup drink,” Akashi answered.

 

“Eh? Is this a prank? Would he drink that?” Aomine eyed him doubtfully.

 

“Of course, he will. It’s his favorite.”

 

“Oh...I didn’t notice at all,” Momoi mused. She was supposed to be the information gatherer of this group, but it seemed as if she still misses some minute details.

 

11\. How he drifts from reality when he listens to a classical piece in his mind

 

“Let me guess. Mozart?”

 

Midorima almost jumped up from where he was sitting. He turned to see Akashi beside him.

 

“Stop sneaking up on me like that.”

 

“I’ve been here for the past minute,” Akashi shrugged. “So, am I right?”

 

“Aren’t you always?”

 

Akashi let out a satisfied smile. “You always look outside when you’re thinking of Mozart’s, staring up to the skies. When it’s Beethoven’s, you’d look straight ahead, your face looking as if you’re watching something unfold in front of you. Ah, but when it’s Bach’s, you’d close your eyes. You’re so predictable.”

 

“I wonder why you’d waste time watching me that closely.”

 

“Shouldn’t you have realized it by now?” He pulled the seat on the other side of the table, laying down his shogi board. “Well, let’s play.”

 

12\. His eyes again

 

“You really have pretty eyes,” Akashi told him as Midorima was contemplating on his next move. He looked at Akashi over his glasses and the world blurred around him.

 

“What?”

 

“I said you have pretty eyes.”

 

13\. How he becomes speechless when doted on

 

Midorima’s cheeks turned into a bright shade of red and he raised his hand to push up his glasses, covering his eyes. He opened his mouth, once, twice, thrice. He closed his eyes and let out a loud exhale.

 

“...Thank you,” he whispered.

 

14\. How he gets fired up when teased

 

Akashi reached out to Midorima, removing his eyeglasses. Midorima tried to stop him, but the glasses were already beyond his reach.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Show your eyes more.”

 

“I can’t see.”

 

“You just have myopia. You can still see the shogi board.”

 

Midorima frowned at him.

 

“I can’t see you well.”

 

“You don’t have to. It doesn’t matter if you see me clearly or not, the outcome of this game would still be the same.”

 

Midorima crossed his arms, his frown somehow even got deeper.

 

“You’d never know that, for sure.”

 

“Come on, now,” Akashi wore the glasses over his head. “You won’t get this until we finish this game.”

 

 

Those three things Akashi failed to notice about Midorima

 

1\. Where he looks everytime it was Akashi’s turn in their shogi games

 

Midorima liked looking at Akashi’s face when they play together. The look of calm and certainty on his face assures Midorima that he’s not being underestimated.

 

A more simple reason: Akashi’s face was just really nice to look at.

 

2\. How he did not close his eyes when Akashi caught him looking and had the sudden urge to give Midorima a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

He did not think he would get caught. That’s why he wanted his glasses back, so that he can see Akashi clearly and that he can see if he is about to look his way, so that he can turn his eyes into another direction. But it’s too late. He’s been caught. And so were his lips. And he can’t close his eyes because he wanted to burn this scene into his mind.

 

3\. How he has noticed all along

 

“I apologize,” Akashi muttered as he pulls away. His eyes were cast downwards, but his lips were turned up into a small smile.

 

“You’ve been wanting to do that for quite some time, haven’t you?” he asked boldly, even though his cheeks were burning.

 

Akashi looked up then, and there’s a playful glint in his eyes.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You’re not the only one noticing the littlest things.”

 

 

That one thing both of them noticed

 

1\. They like each other. A lot.


End file.
